


Please fix my bike (also fix me a date?)

by Everydayishark



Category: Block B
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, all fluff, mechanic!Jihoon, smooth Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil comes in to get his bike fixed way too often. The AU where Jihoon works in a car repair shop and Taeil makes up problems so they can talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please fix my bike (also fix me a date?)

The first time he comes into the shop his motorcycle actually requires fixing. Jihoon slides out from under the car he is working on to greet him. He is short, maybe 5’5 or 5’6 with a round face and hair the color of hazelnuts peeking out from underneath his helmet. At first glance, he looks cute.

The guy peels off his think leather gloves, revealing fully tattooed hands. Jihoon raises his eyebrows. His knuckles read QING/KISS and Jihoon is pretty sure he sees two demons snaking out from his sleeves. He takes off his helmet, revealing several piercings in each ear. Alright, definitely not what he was expecting.

Shaking off his initial surprise, Jihoon wipes his grease stained fingers on his shirt and he extends his hand. “Hi, what can I help you with?”

\--

Jihoon has been working at his dad’s car repair shop for about three years. It started just as a way to tide him over so he could pay for his college fees but he soon finds he likes working with his hands and he has talent for the work, so he stays. His dad usually leaves him in charge of greeting the customers because Jihoon is polite and friendly (and people seem to be drawn in by his deep voice) while he works in the back himself.

\--

The guy trails his hand over the seat of his motor cycle. It’s a sleek black sports model, and from the looks of it, it looks like it is well used and well taken care of. Jihoon likes it when guys are passionate about their vehicles, because it usually means they like talking about it and take interest in his work.

“I’ve been having trouble starting the engine. It takes really long sometimes, and it makes this noise—“ He stops. “Sorry, I’m Lee Taeil, by the way.” And he finally takes Jihoon’s hand and shakes it.

“Pyo Jihoon” Jihoon says, and he motions at the shop’s sign (his dad had insisted on adding his name to the sign after two years). “Okay, I’ll take a look. Could you start your bike so I can hear the noise?”

Taeil starts his bike while Jihoon takes a look at the mechanics. “Hmm. Hmmm. Yes.” Jihoon nods. “I’m quite sure it’s your spark plugs.”

“This shouldn’t take long. You could stay here if you want, just give me fifteen minutes.” He throws in a wink. “You can wait in the waiting area, or you can sit here if you want to watch.” Jihoon motions at the plastic chair that stands next to his work station. He smiles when Taeil choses the plastic chair and he quickly goes to work.

They talk while Jihoon works. Mostly Jihoon just tells Taeil what he is doing, but Taeil also tells him he is a music teacher by day and the lead singer of a band by night (that would explain the tattoos). The band is close to a breakthrough, he says, they have a lot of gigs planned. He also tells that he can’t ride his bike as much as he wants to because he can’t take it to work (it’s a miracle he got hired in the first place, with these kind of tattoos, so he doesn’t push his luck. Jihoon snickers at this).

The time flies and Jihoon gives the bike a final check. “You should be good now, but if there’s anything wrong feel free to come back anytime.” He gives his best and brightest customer-friendly smile before Taeil slips on his gloves and helmet and steps on the bike.

Jihoon definitely doesn’t check out his butt while he drives away.

\--

A week later Taeil rolls back into the shop. “Oh? Did you run into any problems?”

“Huh?.. uh, oh, no, yes, no, the engine works fine. I think something is off with the brakes though.” Taeil says as he ruffles through his hair after taking off his helmet.

Jihoon is pretty sure he double-checked everything last time, and the brakes had seemed fine last week, but he takes it to the workplace anyway. Taeil immediately settles on the plastic chair.

Now Jihoon tells about himself, how he went to college to get a degree in Music, and how he had started working at the shop and he liked it so much he stayed. About how he still writes some music in his spare time. “Really? Maybe you could come hang out with the band some time? We could jam!” Taeil says, grinning widely.

“Uh, oh, maybe.” Jihoon blushes. “I’m not that good.”

Meanwhile, Jihoon cannot find anything wrong with the brakes. The drums are fine, the levers are fine, the fuel level is fine, he checked all the buckets and the brake shoes, but nothing seems to be out of order.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t find anything wrong with the brakes.” Jihoon purses his lips, waiting for a reply, but Taeil just smiles.

“Oh, well, it must be alright then. See you next time.”

Jihoon gives him a questioning look but Taeil is already rolling his bike out of the shop.

\--

The next week Taeil comes back again.

“I think the throttle doesn’t respond well.”

Jihoon checks the carburetor and the engine tuning. He checks the air filter, the fuel filter, he even checks the spark plugs again. No matter where he looks or what he tunes, everything checks out fine.

In the meantime, Taeil seems happy just to talk.

Thirty minutes later, Jihoon returns the bike to its owner.

“Thanks. I’ll see you next time.”

Jihoon is starting to see a pattern.

\--

The next week, like clockwork, Taeil comes back. Jihoon frowns but says nothing.

“I think something is wrong with the alternator.” He says, looking much too happy for someone with a non-functioning motorcycle battery.

Jihoon is starting to suspect that the bike is perfectly fine, but he also doesn’t really mind the company, so he works just a little slower so they can talk more.

They talk for another good twenty minutes until Jihoon comes to the conclusion that indeed nothing was wrong.

When Taeil is about to leave, Jihoon hands him a card. “My phone number. In case you run into any more….problems.” He smiles and winks, enjoying the embarrassed look on Taeil’s face as he wheels his bike outside.

\--

For the next week, they text back and forth every day, until exactly one week later, Taeil shows up in the shop again. It’s nearing the end of the day, and Jihoon almost begins to doubt he will come, until he hears the telltale roar of the bike’s engine.

 Without saying anything Taeil takes a second helmet out of his storage space.

“There is definitely something wrong with my bike.” He says as he hands the helmet over to Jihoon.

“Oh, and what would that be?”

Taeil flashes him a mischievous grin.

“You’re not on it.”

\--

Jihoon wraps his arms tight around Taeil’s waist as they zip over the highway. Jihoon loves the way the wind blows through his hair and all sound seems to fall away except for the sound of his breath and the roar of the engine, but mostly he likes being pressed close against the smaller man.

They circle back to the shop when it starts getting dark.

Jihoon returns the helmet to Taeil.

He looks back before driving away.

“See you next week.”

Jihoon can’t seem to stop smiling.

\--

The next week Taeil declares his bike does not need fixing.

“But… I might need you to fix me a date.”

He hands Jihoon the spare helmet.

“Oh. I think I might have one of those.” Jihoon says as he straps the helmet on and settles in behind the small, tattooed man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up motorcycle problems because my bike knowledge is 0%.  
> [unbeta'd]
> 
> Taeil is super cheesy. Sorry not sorry. \o/


End file.
